Haunted
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: the gang gets stuck in a haunted house and slowly go missing...will anything good come of this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors Sakura.**

**Hello my adoring fans…. Well okay so most of you don't know me unless you read Inuyasha and Kagome stories hehe but that's about to change… this is a very freaky Halloween story well that's what my little brothers think… I guess it is because their still hiding in the closet which when you read the story… ah you'll understand later now with the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A young 16-year-old girl ran down the road with her friends and guardians they were chasing the presence of a strong magic aura. They found themselves in front of an old looking house.**

" **Hooooeeee!" the emerald eyed girl cried.**

" **Here we go, Sakura there's no such thing as a haunted house or ghost." Her guardian Kero tired to tell her. But of course it was no good his words fell on deaf ears.**

" **Sakura-Chan we're all here with you, there's no need to worry." Eriol told her.**

**She nodded.**

" **Umm… guy's what was that?" Tomoyo asked looking up at the house.**

" **What was what?" asked the 17 teen year old boy standing between her and Sakura. Sakura jumped and latched onto his arm making him turn bright red.**

" **I thought… never mind." **

**They headed towards the door with Sakura whimpering the whole way. **

" **Sakura, it's all right it's just a house."**

**She looked up at him and tried to keep from losing herself in his hazel eyes.**

" **I know but I just have this really bad feeling. And it it could be haunted." **

**He sighed, " Sakura I'm right here okay nothing's going to happen to you on my watch."**

**She smiled up at him making him blush again.**

" **Thanks Syaoran."**

"**Hey, it's unlocked." **

" **Shall we?" Eriol asked holding his arm out to Tomoyo who giggled and took his arm.**

" **We shall." **

**Yue rolled his eyes and followed them in Kero close behind him, then Sakura and Syaoran. As soon as they were all in the door slammed shut behind them. Sakura jumped and moved as close as possible to Syaoran. Tomoyo clutched Eriol's arm tighter. Yue tried the door. **

" **It's locked."**

"**I guess we're stuck in here." Kero announced.**

" **Well we might as well try and find out where this magic is coming from. They all concentrated except Tomoyo who was filming Sakura. **

" **It's that way!" they all cried at once.**

**Each of them was pointing in different directions. They all sweat dropped. **

" **Well then I guess we have no choice we'll have to split up." Syaoran told them.**

" **Good idea kid." **

" **What was that!"**

" **You wanna go little man!"**

" **Guys guys this is no time to fight." **

**They stopped fighting after one final glare.**

" **Anyway there's 3 floors so someone has to take basement, this floor and the one above it." Yue told them.**

" **We'll take this floor!", Eriol announced for him and Tomoyo.**

" **Me and Kero will take the basement."**

" **So then we'll take the top floor. We should meet back here in 15 minutes if you run into trouble yell as loud as you can."**

"**Right." The rest of them agreed and then walked off to were they where supposed to search. Syaoran walked over to a door and pulled it open. Sakura was all but hiding behind him she peeked over his shoulder and sighed. The room was empty. He shut the door and moved towards another one. **

" **Are you sure we should do this?"**

**He stopped and looked at her. She was pale and shaking.**

" **Sakura, it's all right." **

" **I – I know I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen."**

**Suddenly they heard yells from below. **

" **Shit." **

**They both took off running down the stairs. And almost crashed into Tomoyo & Eriol. **

" **Who yelled?" **

" **I think it was Yue." **

**They heard the yells again and headed into the basement. **

" **Yue! Kero were are you?"**

" **Guys?"**

" **Hello anyone?" **

**Something came out of one of the rooms. Three swords were at its neck immediately.**

" **Whoa chill it's me, Yue."**

**The swords lowered and disappeared.**

" **Where's Kero?"**

" **I'm not sure we got separated."**

"**Let's spilt up and find him."**

" **Good idea."**

"**Wait!"**

" **What's wrong."? **

" **Someone has to stay with Tomoyo she doesn't have any magic and could get hurt!" **

" **I'll be fine Sakura."**

" **B-but."**

" **I'll go with her."**

" **Thanks Eriol."**

**They all went different ways expect Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura crept quietly down the hallway. She could hear the others but that didn't make her feel any better. Suddenly she heard a noise in the room beside her. **

" **Kero?"**

**Trembling she crept into the room and ran into something wet and furry.**

" **L-light." **

**As soon as the light came on she let out a blood-curling scream and fell to the ground sobbing. The other's heard her cries and came running.**

" **Sakura!" **

**Syaoran rushed to her. She threw herself into his arms and completely broke down. When the other's reached the room they froze at the horrible sight before them. She'd found Kero but he was dead. It was clear that someone or something had killed him. He had a sword sticking up out of his heart, he was in his battle form so he'd put up a fight but, whatever it was had won.**

**Syaoran picked Sakura up bridal style.**

" **Let's get out of here." **

**They all nodded and left the basement with dazed looks. **

" **let's get out of here." **

" **how the doors locked and Sakura's in no condition to call one of the card's."**

" **let's just find an empty room with one door and wait 'till the sun comes up." **

**Since no one else could come up with anything they went to the second floor and into the empty room. Syaoran sat down carefully. He set Sakura down on his lap. She leaned against him and closed her eyes trying to forget the way Kero had looked with his mouth hanging open blood pouring out. His eyes wide and blank… she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. Syaoran felt her shudder and start crying again. **

" **shhh… it's going to be okay I promise."**

**Yue suddenly jumped up. **

"**I can't take this, I'm going to find the killer." **

**Before they could stop him he rushed out. A few minutes went by.**

" **I'll go look for him."**

**Eriol walked off in search of Yue. Several minutes went by.**

" **this isn't good we should go look for them."**

"**good idea, how's Sakura?"**

**Syaoran looked down at her.**

" **she finally fell asleep."**

" **good I'm worried about her." **

" **me too, let's go." **

" **okay."**

**Syaoran stood Sakura in his arms and went out first followed by Tomoyo. They searched room after room and were about to give up until Tomoyo tripped over something. She jumped up a look of terror in her eyes . It was Yue, his lifeless eyes watched them as if begging them to help him. His mouth open in a silent scream. **

"**oh no."**

**Sakura stirred in his arms.**

" **Is that it…no Yue." **

" **Sakura…"**

**Tomoyo turned away from the horrible sight of his mangled body, only find.**

" **Noooo! Eriol!"**

**Tomoyo collapsed on his badly beaten body. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her.**

" **This-this can't be happening it has to be a dream."**

**She buried her face in Syaoran's chest and started crying again. He let the girl's cry for a little while before he made them move again.**

" **Stay close Tomoyo it seems to get us when we're apart."**

"**Is Sakura okay?"**

**Sakura lifted her head to look at her best friend.**

" **I'm okay…. How're you holding up?"**

"**I-I … better than I was a few minutes ago."**

**They could clearly see the pain in her eyes from losing Eriol. She was paler and her eyes bloodshot, her aura was quivering, but at least she was walking. Sakura on the other hand could barley move let alone walk. Tomoyo started to fall behind then she turned and ran back towards where the bodies were.**

" **Tomoyo!" **

"**Come back!"**

**They well Syaoran chased after her, she took a right into the room where Eriol and Yue were and fell to her knees beside Eriol. Suddenly the closet door flew open and arm like things shot out and dragged Tomoyo in. **

" **No!" **

**Syaoran gently put Sakura down then rushed forwards but the door wouldn't budge. Then suddenly it opened. Syaoran gasped and backed up. Inside was Tomoyo hanging by her neck, which had been broken pale white bones, stuck out of the blood soaked flesh. Syaoran notice something different about her.**

" **What the-? Wait a second! Sakura this is an I-"**

**Suddenly the ground under him opened up and he fell through there was a sickening crunch then it was quiet.**

" **No Sy-syaoran Noooo!"**

"**Float!"**

**She used float to get to him. He was sprawled out in a huge puddle of blood. She fell on to his body sobbing.**

" **No Syaoran no wake up, please please don't leave me I love you please Syaoran open your eyes say something." **

**But it was no use he wouldn't wake up. She cried on his broken body for what seemed like days before she heard a groan. She sat straight up. **

" **S-Syaoran?"**

**He slowly sat up as the blood disappeared.**

" **Boy do I have a headache."**

**She flew into his arms faster than lighting.**

"**Syaoran your okay!"**

**He smiled gently and hugged her back.**

" **but how?"**

"**I was trying to tell you earlier that this wasn't real remember yesterday was Halloween. Well whenever we got to the house what Tomoyo saw was the illusion card flying into the house she thought she'd give you a scare. But once she started she couldn't control what happened because of the magic we sensed early."**

" **But then that means everyone's okay, wait who was the one pulling the strings behind this though?"**

"**That I don't know, oh and Sakura."**

"**Yes?" **

**He blushed bright red.**

" **I-I love you too."**

**Her eyes grew wide.**

" **Hoe? How did you?"**

" **I could still hear you." **

**She blushed, and then it finally hit her.**

'**He he loves me!'**

**She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes went wide for a sec before he closed them and kissed her back. Above them something Similar was happing with Eriol and Tomoyo. A few minutes later they left quickly.**

" **Well at least some good came out of that."**

**Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Until Tomoyo caught on.**

" **She's right some good did come out of it."**

**Tomoyo snuggled up against Eriol who smiled. Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura. Who smiled up at him.**

" **Yeah I guess your right."**

**The End**

**Hope you liked it please R&R! Thanks! Omg this was 16 pages long! O.O **


End file.
